More Than Friends
by TheSilverPegasus
Summary: Batman/Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman/Diana are good friends, but could they be a little more? Would they thrive together or come crashing down? Only gonna be a few chapters I think.


**More Than Friends**

Written by **TheSilverPegasus**

Inspired by **GoldenUnicorn19** , my best friend in real who encourages me to write (so that she can read!)

(Be sure to check out her stories and follow her!)

(Also, huge shout out to the Fanfiction author **LOTSlover** , who writes AMAZING Wonderbat stories, as well as others. Go check them out!)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Batman strode with confidence through the halls of the watchtower, on his way to another stupid League meeting. _Why_ did Superman always call them when he was just about to finally have a peaceful moment to himself?

Although, being here did have it's advantages. Being around a certain Amazon Princess was certainly better than sitting at home with an annoyed British butler scolding him like a child about his last brush with death.

Not that he'd _ever_ admit that. No, Batman, as far as the world was concerned, liked no one. Not even a breathtaking goddess who had an adorable tendency to flirt, and was the only person, besides Alfred, whom his Bat façade had no effect on.

She was a colleague, a teammate, even a friend. _Nothing more._ He told himself. He didn't really believe it.

As he entered the meeting room where his fellow league members were already gathered, Batman raked his gaze over the crowd, looking in particular for two meta humans. The others, The Flash especially, shrunk away from his gaze slightly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of his famous lectures, or worse: a Bat-served punishment.

"Superman, Wonder Woman." He greeted his two closest friends.

"Batman," Superman responded.

"Hello Batman. How's Gotham?" Diana asked.

Bruce looked at her, rather touched in a strange way at her question. Sure, many asked, but she truly seemed to want to know how his precious city was faring.

"Every day's a new challenge." He answered cryptically.

She nodded, not really expecting more from him.

Superman watched their interaction closely, noticing over the last few months how the pair had seemed to always team up, and seemed to work so well together, almost like two parts of the same person. It was definitely strange how the stone-hearted Batman opened up, even just a little, to the Amazon. Very interesting. Making a mental note to keep track of them, Clark made his way to the front of the room to start the meeting.

Bruce knew Kent was watching him and Diana. It didn't bother him too much though, as the Kryptonian never mentioned it, unlike some. Namely, Flash, who had paid dearly the last time and now acted as though his mouth were glued shut around Batman for the most part.

Batman and Diana took sat down in their adjacent seats and the meeting began. Wonder Woman watched Superman with the proper attention and focus, but all Bruce could do was watch her. Her beautiful blue eyes, her long raven hair, her...

He mentally shook himself. What _was he doing?_ Forcing himself to look instead at Clark, Batman listened to the founder explaining a major storm disaster in Mexico, and how to fix it.

 **(Sorry guys, I know nothing about Mexico, but it was the first place I thought of, so I just stuck it there. And sorry the POV changes like this, but I think its smooth enough and y'all can follow it. I just wanted to tap into the others' thoughts for more insight)**

The whole thing could have been summed up in about two minutes, but Clark was thorough. So, about fifteen minutes later, Bruce finally exited the room. He was walking next to Diana, her amazing jasmine scent slowly breaking down his barriers.

"See you tomorrow." He said briskly, not wanting to let this go on too long.

Diana's face fell slightly, but she quickly regained herself.

"Okay," She agreed. She knew he needed to be in Gotham, protecting his city, where he belonged.

But, couldn't he also belong here? Not just at the Watchtower, but _here_ , by her side? Fighting right there next to her, always looking over his shoulder to make sure she was okay. His small gestures of consideration did not go unnoticed by the Amazon Warrior, and she was greatly touched that he would be more comfortable around her, if only just a bit.

There had definitely been something developing between them over the last few months, something that went beyond the boundaries of partnership or even friendship. There was tension at times, but most of their relationship was very comfortable, very easy going and, well, pleasant.

But more than she wanted something more with Bruce, Diana was afraid she'd scare him away; scared he'd pull back into the shadows, never to trust her again, and she'd be back at square one. She didn't know how she'd live without one of her closest friends. Of course she had Kal, and Shayera, and countless other leaguers who were nothing but kind to her since her arrival, but life without Bruce there fighting by her side?

Diana looked up at the man consuming her thoughts. He looked back down at her with slight concern etched on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Just tired," Diana mumbled. "See you tomorrow."

She turned to leave, but Bruce's deep voice stopped her.

"Princess, did I say something?" As much as he really didn't want to leave her, he still had his nightly patrol to do, and never thought that saying a simple, normal, 'See you tomorrow' would leave Diana with that expression. Her face showed a slurry of emotions, none of which really made sense following his statement.

Unless she'd _miss_ him. Would she? He knew things had been developing between them, but he always thought that at the end of the day they both understood and accepted that they went their separate ways, and started over the next time. It was an endless cycle that never had any realistic ending, no matter how much he fantasized, or did it?

"Did I say something to offend you, Princess?" The Dark Knight repeated.

"No, Bruce. I'm sorry, it's just been a long day, and I need some sleep." Diana reassured him, and it was true, she was echausted.

Bruce studied her for a moment before finally relenting with an, "Alright. See you in Mexico, Princess."

She nodded and watched him turn and walk away towards the teleported pads so that he could return home. Then she too turned on her heel and walked to her room where she spun into her sleeping clothes and flopped onto her bed, falling asleep thinking of a certain Bat-clad superhero.


End file.
